Drabble Dee, Drabble Do, Drabble Dear, I Love You
by blue leafy
Summary: Here is a series of drabbles, ranging from shonen ai to general. 2nd chapter: Television, Yohren. 1st chapter: Horohoro's Dream, Haohoro
1. Haohoro: Horohoro's Dream

**Title:** Horohoro's dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King

**Summary:** Pointless interaction and slight romance between Hao and Horohoro

**+HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+**

"Would you allow me the pleasure of having this dance?" The masked brunette asked before suavely bowing with one hand folded to his chest and the other swiping his cloak to the back.

Horohoro gaped in disbelief. He was being asked to dance, by a male. Who did that man think he was, a girl? Any way, the man looked more like a girl than him, with his long hair and all, so what was he doing calling him, the epitome of a male, a girl? He promptly voiced out his thoughts.

The masked man, who Horohoro has dubbed as disillusioned and probably crazy, slowly lifted his head and pointed a finger at Horohoro.

"You are the one wearing a dress, my lady."

Horohoro looked down and screamed.

**+HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+**

His eyes opened and he sat up. It was just a dream, he realized. His masculinity was intact and so was the other's femininity.

"I resent that. You were the one wearing a dress."

Horohoro jumped and quickly turned to the source of the voice. Upon recognizing the person, he tensed up. It was after all, not a common occurrence to find Hao, the domineering idiot who was bent on the annihilation of the human race and the twin of the resident idiotic Shaman King, sitting on his room's window sill in the dead of the night.

"I am not an idiot. Only Yoh is an idiot and I am not bent on the annihilation of the human race anymore."

Let us not forget his annoying mind reading ability.

"What are you doing here?"

At the question, a smirk surfaced on Hao's face and as Hao's smirks beget bad things for the receiver of said smirks, regret and forebode encircled Horohoro's heart. Horohoro groaned. It was too early in the morning, or was it too late in the night, to be doomed and asking to be sent to hell or anywhere that is not near Hao in his sadistic mood. Then again, Hao is always in a sadistic mood. Horohoro amended his wish to not being near Hao at all and in any time.

"Oh? You would like to know?" The knowing tone was most evident. Horohoro cursed Hao's mind reading ability once again.

"Well, I wouldn't mind telling you. I was just having a walk when I saw the most interesting sequence of images and since it has something to do with me, I checked the source. I must admit, I was surprised that you have the desire for cross-dressing. Really, I never would have expected-"

"It was a nightmare." Horohoro cut him off

"Nevertheless, dreams do show the truest and deepest desire of the person." Hao countered with a sly look.

Then he hopped down the window sill to land on the tatami that is the floor of Horohoro's room.

"And I do believe I have a score to settle with someone who thinks that I look like a girl."

Horohoro believed that he was going to be fried, extra crispy but he resolved not to go down without a fight.

"Spirit of Fire is playing tea party with Kuroro."

There went his plan down the drain. Wait, he said that Spirit of Fire was with Kuroro-

Hao jumped him and a hand soon found its way to his thigh.

Moans galore ensue.

**Fin+HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+**

_After Horohoro came AKA the scenes after---_

"A shriek? Well, it is better than nothing, I suppose."

Horohoro was panting from his recent exertion so he retorted in his mind. It was 'half scream'. See? The author typed so (nope, I did not type so here)

"Really. It seemed more like a girly shriek to me."

You should have your ears checked and maybe your eyes while you are at it. You are the one with the long hair

"You are the one being ravaged."

**Now, it is really 'Fin'**

**+HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+ HaoXhoro+**

Author's note: What can I say? Haohoro is cute. I do not do depressing fan fictions (for now anyway) thus this is humour and there is not enough haohoro in the world. This is also posted in haohoro lj-journal (go there and join if you are a haohoro fan, please. Cue wobbly pleading eyes.)

Please read and review.


	2. Yohren: Television

Title: Sometimes, things can come out from the TV, so be wary of what you watch.

Warnings: Out -of- character (ness) and the pairing of Yoh X Ren

Word count: 391

Summary: This is a reply to the TV challenge on Yohren livejournal. There is some reference to 'Ah! My Goddess'

xx-Yohren-XX-Yohren-xx-Yohren-XX-Yohren-xx-Yohren-XX-Yohren-xx

One gloomy and rainy day found Ren sitting in front of the Tao family television flipping channels when an abnormally large streak of lightning slashed through the sky.

The television screen flickered and the advertisement on spears faded to light spark before becoming pitch black.

Ren cursed vehemently as he prodded none too gently at the control buttons when the television blinked on. A desolate scene gradually appeared on the screen, starring a creepy-looking well and a shadowy background.

Cue the Sadako music as a pale hand thrust out from the darkness of the well and gripped the stony rim. Another hand reached out to grip the edge and was followed by a head, body and...

Ren jabbed at the off button and found to his horror that it was to no avail. At the moment, irrational fear brimmed and every survival instinct was urging for him to get away but he could only sit there and watch in escalating horror as the figure in the television lifted its inhuman head and stared at him with dark lifeless eyes.

Then the figure hurled towards the screen and Ren screamed. Moments later, he realized that his unconsciously extended fist had come into contact with something slimy. He slowly opened his eyes and found the figure out of the television screen, covered in slime and looking woefully at him.

"Mou...you are so mean...and I came here specifically to grant you a wish!" The figure whined.

Ren stared in bemusement as the figure continued to mutter. "Maybe the Sadako approach was not a good idea, but I do not want to go with the porn approach and I am sure you won't appreciate a boy in that way, would you?"

The figure looked at him meaningfully.

Despite his utter confusion and rising frustration, Ren attempted to give an answer. He scrutinized the brunette, taking in the lean body which was clothed in an unzipped combat shirt and tight black shorts. The person's face encompassed a pair of bright eyes, shining with life, a normal nose and a cute pouting mouth. A pink tongue slipped out to lick across the lips. Okay, so the person has a cute, pouting and luscious pair of lips.

Ren gulped as he suddenly felt that the temperature seemed to have risen.

"Perhaps I would have appreciated the second approach."

'Fin' says the drabble to the reader.

xx-Yohren-XX-Yohren-xx-Yohren-XX-Yohren-xx-Yohren-XX-Yohren-xx

'Ah! My Goddess' is an anime in which a goddess will grant your wish if you accidentally call their hotline. The goddess can appear in front of you in a ball of light or in other methods

Author's note: Yup, I know that for those who know Ah! My Goddess, the summary is a dead giveaway but I suppose it is not that big a matter, right? Anyway, Yoh is the figure that came out of the TV if you are not sure.

Alright, now let us take a moment to weep at Ren being OOC here, just for a moment.

Um…read and review?


End file.
